superherosupervillan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Cynthia-Ivy Evans von Doom (Earth-310)
Pronounced (Vick-Tori-Ah) - (Sin-Thee-Ah) - (I-Vee) - (Ev-Ahns) Character Outline Victoria was born to a Danielle Elizabeth Evans and Victor von Doom in London England. Danielle Evans passed away while giving birth to Victoria leaving her father Victor as her main caregiver, after her mother's death Victor took her to Latveria where she was raised with the greatest care and resources Doom could afford her, she came to be close and loving with her father to the point she was known to be a daddy's girl. When Victoria turned 14 she activated her X-Gene which led to her developing extremely powerful abilities in the form of Telekinesis, TK Force, and Telepathic Force Manipulation, her father taught her and honed her abilities making her one of the most powerful mutants on earth easily surpassing Jean Grey, Emma Frost, and Charles Xavier in the ability of Telepathy. Victoria learned from her father in the pursuit of Magic and Science and developed her own armor that enhanced her control over her abilities as well as her personal power. Under the tutelage of her father, Victoria's use of Science and Magic under her father led to her going through multiple Mutations resulting in her gaining even more power than she possessed before, she even apprenticed under Cosmic Beings such as Cthon, The 5th Cosmos, Morgan Le Fay, and Dr. Strange which gave her even more knowledge into the Science of Magic. After her training Victoria became a well-known Hero helping to defend against attacks from Thanos, Galactus, The Kree, and Annihilis. Victoria fell victim to the Demon Lord Mephisto and was driven insane with power, she tried to destroy the world and it took the combined might of Dr. Strange, The Avengers, The X-Men, and various other Super-Teams to defeat her, in the end, her father was the one to banish her to a Dark Realm called Ashenforth by its inhabitants. Thanks to being lost to the Multiverse Mephisto was unable to control her and she was free from his control but the damage was already done she was insane but she was able to slowly piece together her mind again in Ashenforth. While in Ashenforth Victoria took her 3rd name Cynthia and began going by that while there, she studied the Magic of Ashenforth finding that is was like Asgardian Magic but its efficiency was 300% better as well as its raw power and output. After learning Ashenforthian Magic, Victoria began manifesting a connection to something, old, powerful, and ancient in origin, she continued to study and strengthen her connection with this unknown existent until it finally came to her, it was the Time Stone, she symbiotically bound herself to the Time Stone and it, in turn, bound itself to her, she gained extreme power over the Past, Present, and Future and as such was able to release herself from the Hellish Prison Dimension known as Ashenforth. Before Victoria left Ashenforth she forged a silver-iron necklace that was mounted by the Time Stone, she hid this under clothes as not to alert any of her old enemies immediately of what power she possessed. To leave Ashenforth Victoria made a Singularity using the Time Stone and used the Singularity to travel to her home, Earth-310. Upon arrival, Victoria found herself in the underbelly of Hong Kong, she used this to keep herself hidden for the time being. She proceeded to manipulate the Crime Organizations to make massive amounts of money for herself and bought a penthouse in the city where she lived, she cut her ties with the Crime Organizations so that S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't come looking for her. Victoria built up a financial base in Hong Kong and slowly began spreading her influence throughout Asia. From her base in Hong Kong, Victoria began looking for the other Infinity Stones at the behest of the Time Stone who craved to be reunited with the other Stones a request Victoria was inclined to grant as she had bonded with the Time Stone on a personal level. Category:Mages Category:Heroes Category:Villans Category:Beyond Omega-Level Category:User's of the Infinity Stones Category:Immortals Category:Earth-310